youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Rescue Mission/The Brothers
This is part of an official mission of the Justice Agency, and an unofficial mission of Young Justice. Background Mission Background During a large confrontation with Jacob Smith and The League of Shadows, Young Justice found itself surrounded by a group of trained assassins, now far deadlier under the improved leadership of Smith. This was their first major confrontation with the League following the disposition of their former leader, the largely ineffective Lord Falcon. Phobos Crane, leader of The Legion of Fear, was quickly alerted of the confrontation by his psychic alternate personality, Mr. Blue, and rushed to the scene to rescue his brother, Tim Crane, fourth in command of Young Justice, betraying Smith, his former ally. Furious with Phobos, Smith put out a large bounty on the Crane brother's heads, attracting both Rendezvous and The Injustice League and the former Lord Falcon, looking for redemption by eliminating the two. Although Young Justice was eager to stage a rescue mission, the Justice Agency, not trusting the team on such a high profile and dangerous case, instead sent out their two best Agents, Alaska and Atlantis to rescue the Crane brothers for questioning as part of Operation Rescue Mission. A secondary team has also been sent, comprised of several Justice Agents dissatisfied with the number of missions going to Atlantis and Alaska and eager to prove themselves. The team was placed into lock down by the Justice League to assure they stayed out of the mission, put under the strict watch of the team's resident den mother Jackson Reed, and JAMPP Agent Brofsky Uktarf, Jr.. However, the team, unwilling to let their teammate go without their aid, began to plot an escape plan to go and stage a rescue mission of their own. Meanwhile, the reunited Crane brothers hide in an undisclosed location, running from attackers on all sides. Hoping to swindle Smith out of his money, as well as train his apprentice, Lennox Chase takes Betis(Mamba)Forthing on their own hunt for the Crane brothers. Section Background After rescuing him and his team from death, Phobos hides his brother Tim in an undisclosed location, keeping him tied up for his own safety. Tim wakes up half conscious, and Phobos lets him know that they are facing certain death if they leave the facility. Nonetheless, Tim still tries to convince Phobos to go with him to Young Justice and put his criminal past behind him. Phobos' lieutenant, Kyle Lewis, keeps watch over the brothers. Characters *Tim Crane (Red) *Phobos Crane (Mo2) *Kyle Lewis (Thing) Mission Tim starts to come around very groggily. He looks around the room and attempts to bring his hand to his head. He realizes that he is tied to a chair and he wakes up much more suddenly. Tim - W-what? Phobos is pacing around the room, and stops to look over at his brother. Phobos- Morning. Wakey wakey. Tim - Phobos, what am I doing here!? Phobos- Well, you were sleeping. Now you're just kind of sitting there.I guess that's what happens when you tie someone up with ropes. Tim struggles against the ropes. He starts to discretely reach for a file in the sleeve of his shirt. Tim - Where is the rest of my team? Why is my memory fuzzy? Phobos' eyes flash blue and the ropes tighten around Tim. Phobos- A simple anesthetic. Something to keep you calm. Tim - Just let me go Phobos. We can go to the team and get this all settled. You can turn yourself in, do your time and then we can be a family. Phobos- Eh, not really. Seems we've finally made it big. We're famous! We've got a whole 200,000 dollars on the line for the pretty prize of our heads. So, for obvious reasons, we're not gonna be going anywhere for a good while. Tim - At least untie me. We can do this together. The Justice League can protect us. Tim starts to look around the room. Phobos- Hate to break it to you, but the league and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. In fact, it seems that they've sent out good ol' Atty and Ally on a very clear mission for my assassination. No worries, though. They won't find us here. Tim - Where is here, exactly? Phobos- You don't recognize it? Well, I suppose the last time you were here, it was a much different place. But rest assured- this place hasn't been found in almost 70 years, and that's not about to change today. Tim - So why am I here? What happened to my team? Phobos- Young Justice? I don't know, seems like kind of a waste of communicating with my schizophrenic delusion of an alternate personality. As for your football team, let's just say that beloved Happy Harbor Grey Hounds Quarterback Owen Chochok has been getting a ''little ''too handsy with Ryan Long's mom. Tim - Phobos, tell me what is going on! Phobos- *Sigh* Alright, alright. I guess you deserve to hear the truth. *Clears throat* It was the night of August the 8th, and Mrs. Long was trying to be the cool mom... Tim - Not about that! Tell me what happened on the mission, why I'm here, where in the hell I AM! Phobos- Eh, I would, but it's kind of more fun leaving you guessing. Tim - That's enough Phobos! I demand answers. Tim starts to struggle more in his chair. Phobos- There, there, Tim. Despite Tim's struggles, Phobos holds Tim's head back and injects more anesthesia into his neck. Phobos- We're brothers, we should be able to have a civil conversation. So, how 'bout those Mets? Tim - You know damn well that I'm a Yank fan! Phobos- Alright. What else, what else... Pulls out a crumpled list of icebreakers from his pocket. Phobos- Ah, I know! Who do you like better, Alaska or Atlantis? The anesthetic starts to kick in and Tim becomes muddled. Tim - Atlantis, he is more mentally stimulating when we talk. Phobos- Personally, I'm not a big fan of either. Y'know, the whole trying to kill me thing kinda knocks 'em down a rank in my best friends notebook. Phobos opens up a can of root beer and starts to sip from it. Phobos- You want some? I can get you a straw or something, Tim - That would be nice...